This invention relates to a group of alkyl 4-[ o-(substituted methyleneamino)phenyl] 3-thioallophanates and to methods of using these compounds to prevent or mitigate damage to plants and inanimate organic materials by fungi and mites.
The survival of man has for a long time been dependent in a large measure upon his ability to protect from the various agents of destruction, plants and their products which satisfy his basic needs. With the rapidly increasing population of the world, it becomes imperative that there be continuing great improvements in the efficiency of the materials and the methods employed to provide this protection. These improvements can be in the form of effective control of more kinds of pests or in the form of requiring less material or work. The materials and methods of this invention represent marked advances in both of these possible areas of improvement, as will be explained more fully.
It has been discovered that application of the compounds of this invention by the methods of this invention entirely precludes or reduces damage to plants and inanimate organic materials due to fungi and mites. Fungus mycelia are killed or prevented from developing further by the presence of one or more of the compounds, i.e., the compounds are fungicidal or fungistatic. The compounds further prevent mite populations from expanding or reduce them to a low level or even eliminate them by preventing the normal hatching of their eggs, i.e., the compounds are mite ovicides.